


Lost and Found

by WeedMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alpha Lance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merry Christmas, Non-Graphic Violence, Omega Shiro, Romance, Smut, Werewolf Shiro, Werewolves, dub con but its actually consensual, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedMan/pseuds/WeedMan
Summary: If you asked Lance how he was going to spend his Sunday afternoon he wouldn’t have said “taking care of a random stranger Hunk had found in his backyard” because well… that’s just stupid and dangerous.but it was Lance…and goddamn if Lance wasn’t a disaster from the moment he learned to walk.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PunkInPinkGlitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkInPinkGlitter/gifts).



> Yo Y'all, welcome back to its Christmas and I make unnecessarily super long oneshots.  
> This is unbeta'd (Half of it atleast, one of my editors suffered for this holiday. Love you Aunt! I don't deserve you!)  
> Once again I try to write fluff for christmas and it becomes this  
> i'm sorry :,)
> 
> So this is for the Galtea Safe Haven Winter Exchange, for PunkInPinkGlitter!
> 
> I hope you like it!  
> Merry Christmas!!!

Lance was on his way to privately not-so-privately go to a nightclub he visited often for a good night of fun. People would think that as a literal CEO that he would live the low profile life, or at least be hiding in the shadows as to not make himself public. But that wasn’t Lance. For one, Lance loved to fucking party. Second, that wasn’t the type of life that Lance wanted. Lance loved attention, and he lived solely to have others’ eyes on him. His alpha scent was more than enough to get others looking his way, alongside others not even realizing that they were enthralled with his scent. 

His friends had not agreed with his constant decisions to do some hanky-panky with random strangers before waiting for his perfect mate in due time, but Lance always said “fuck it” undeterred by the regret in the morning. Lance had shed off his suit and was now dressed accordingly for this occasion. Which was basically a light baby blue collared button down, and some black slacks he knew made him look hot as hell. His rolled up his sleeves to his elbows, showing off his lean muscles he got over the years of working on his ideal body. 

Lance made gestures in the mirror, flexing and practice winking like a dork in his room. This wouldn’t do. He needed a second opinion. Lance crossed his room, a warm, dimly lit, and too large for only him room. Lance made his way to the window, but more like a wall in and of itself because of how much surface it took up, reflecting the glittering city below. Lance hooked up his phone, lacing the phone single handedly into his fingers and texting without worrying about his spelling mistakes.

 **Lance McClain:**  
hey Hunj u busy

Lance waited a mere thirty seconds before the three dots appeared, then a small message.

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Yes

 **Lance McClain:**  
wha

 **Hunk Garret:**  
I’m stuck at the hospital. I think some men claimed to have been attacked by wolves or something.

 **Lance McClain:**  
In the city? man that’s rough

 **Lance McClain:**  
can u see if I look good tho lol 

**Hunk Garret:**  
Lance

 **Lance McClain:**  
plz?

 **Hunk Garret:**  
I swear… fine.

 **Lance McClain:**  
Heck ye

 **Lance McClain:**  
1 sec

Lance strolled back to the mirror, shooting a pose that gave the most chins, still showing the soft pastel colors of his clothes that very much was complimenting his skin. He wasn’t being narcissistic, he just knew what suited him. At least, this was definitely the outfit that got him the most lingering stares. Lance sent the first photo, not needing another unflattering picture. 

**Lance McClain:**  
tryna to go to the club u kno 

**Lance McClain:**  
get some 8======================D

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Looks good for your intentions

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Be safe

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Use a condom

 **Lance McClain:**  
bet u didnt even look smh

 **Lance McClain:**  
and no worries I’m safe af

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Press X to doubt.

 **Lance McClain:**  
ouch

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Gtg got patient

Lance chuckled lightly to himself. Hunk, as usual, was being all serious. Lance loosened his tie and combed his thin brown hair with his hand. He slipped his phone into his pocket and strode out of his apartment. Walking down to the elevator, pushing the button for the parking garage. If he took all this time to get dressed already he refused to not go out. Lance walked to his car, getting settled in as he listened to pop music from his radio. Driving his car to the club, a few minutes away from his apartment.

Lance was childhood friends with Hunk, literally growing up on the same small island before graduating high school together and coming to the states. Lance found himself on the top of his classes, nearly the best in all of his area. Lance could never tell if being an Alpha was a factor to his success, especially when Hunk, a beta, was right behind him by only a few points in every subject. Lance was a prime alpha: he looked good, he had a stable wealthy job, and he was smart… well, according to multiple tests, but Lance really didn’t know how he got here in the first place. 

Now he’s a CEO. A position he hadn’t even worked hard for, but his family back at home was cheering him on in his pursuits, whom he’d repaid in long skype calls and a decent sum of money sent every month. Hunk had also gone to the states, his college having given him a full ride to get a master’s degree. Now he’s working officially in a hospital. Lance was insanely proud; Hunk had always had the dream to help those in need. He got his dream fulfilled. 

But what about Lance? 

He lived in literal luxury, something he wasn’t taking for granted of course, but it wasn’t enough somehow. It felt like he was waiting. He didn’t know what for, but it was as if he knew something was going to happen, and it would escape him. Like time was slowly ticking on and he was left with only the metronome of the clicks to count. His days felt long, but all the same too fast. 

Lance sped up. He needed to just get out there and spend the night without thinking. Lights blared across his windows like small shooting stars as he slowed onto a gravel parking spot. It was a small club, one he had visited more often than he cared to admit. He headed in, tasting the stale scent of tobacco and beer. The dim lighting casted a warm environment despite it being a neon blue, and Lance heard whispers of small conversations being held as he continued further.

Lance sat on a thin stool, facing the bar, already seeing and smelling some interested and potential hookups. Lance smiled as he ordered a drink from the stone-faced bartender, seeing someone already approaching. He liked the confident ones that came to claim what they wanted. The woman was of medium height, her hair a light blonde which lowered to her back, and her eyes reflected only the blue of the lights overhead. She grinned as she cautiously touched Lance’s sleeve.

“Hey, you mind keeping me company tonight?” She said, sultry into the shell of his ear.

She smelled slightly of coconut. A beta.

The perfect candidate.

———————————-

Who fucking knew people would use pure silver fucking axes as their go-to weapon in the city. Shiro now was crouching beside a dumpster, his breathing rough and choppy as he tried to silence himself. He could hear multiple men yelling from the next alley over. 

“Find him! He’s costs a fucking fortune!”

“Asshole… of all days that mutt decides to run.”

“Shut it! He’ll hear us coming with you guys’ mouths running off. Split up, he can’t run far.”

Shiro held his breath, something he didn’t realize he was doing as his ear twitched with every footstep. Shiro closed his eyes, focusing on calming his heartbeat, only to hear the once hasty steps stop. Shiro barely had any time to open his eyes as they swung for his head, barely missing. But unfortunately, as he ducked, his shoulder didn’t follow quick enough and had been cleanly sliced off with a blood-curdling howl. Shiro’s arm pulsated with a rhythmic throb. It burned as if he were to run sandpaper over his now amputated arm. 

A man with a scratchy beard smiled menacingly as he drew his axe again to slice. Shiro barreled forward with all of his weight, shoving his elbow against the man’s diaphragm, causing him to grunt as he hit his head against the narrow brick wall. A clear streak of blood was left as his body slowly fell to the ground.

Shiro nearly breathed a sigh of relief before he heard, “I hear him over there!”

Shiro squeezed his arm with enough pressure to only pretend it helped the pain. Shiro paused to catch his breath, analyzing his situation. If he didn’t find help… Shiro bit his lip. His pack was gone, Shiro didn't see which way they went. He heard the shouting of numerous men, many shouting profanities and taunts of wicked warnings. Shiro stood still in a small crevice of the concrete building, holding his breath as he melded in with the shadows. His mind was slowly losing consciousness. He couldn’t keep this up.

He had to run, run as far as his legs could take him and hope his transformation didn’t wear off until he reached a safe area. He couldn’t die here. He was so close to freedom that he could taste it against the metal on his lips. Shiro kept walking, forcing his abused legs to continue deeper into the dark shadows casted by the numerous buildings.

————

Lance woke up to a bitter taste in his mouth and a headache that sent his hands flying to grip his temples. It rang out in his ears and burned like a mother fucker. He could never get used to the stinging hangovers. Lance clenched his throat as he felt bile ready to stream out. Lance quickly sealed what tried to come up and got his bearings, analyzing his surroundings just in case it decided to erupt. 

Oh yeah, he had a… wild night. He was still in some random person’s studio apartment, and saying that he didn’t remember what their name or what they looked like told Lance everything. Well, he said that, but just looking to his right he found a woman there, snoring lightly as the only indication of life. Their pheromones were sticky and hung in the air heavily. The beta’s light scent was now covered by the escalation of their deeds. He found their undergarments strewn all over the floor, his were dangling off a chair by the door.

Lance got up from the bed, not worried that his one-night stand would wake up easily. Lance collected his belongings, which were really just his clothes, and snuck to where he felt might be the front door. Lance put on his shoes, not bothering to throw on his coat or tuck his shirt. 

“Going already, sugar?” A seductive voice cut through, only to be followed by the click of a gun.

“Well, I certainly would like to now.” Lance sighed, slowly turning around with his hands up.

Now that he got a good look at her without any alcohol interference, she looked very… very...

“Familiar?” She said, pointing at him with the gun, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”

“Believe me, I barely remember my own face, lovely. But I can take a very educated guess by that gun you’re holding.”

“My father was killed with this same exact gun.”

“And there it is. Listen, I’m just the manufacturer. I’m neither the dealer nor the handler.” Lance said exasperated, dropping his shoulders and sneaking his hand into his coat pocket that was draped over his arm.

“Admit it! You gave them their weapons! If you hadn’t given them this fucking gun-“

Lance’s finger flicked over the handle of his pistol. Expertly twisting it in his grip, Lance spun. He finally was face to face with the woman. Lance barely saw any of her features before he whipped his coat in her direction. A blast went off beside his head, but missed and landed in the plaster wall. Lance’s index finger wrapped around the cold steel of his personal silent gun, pulling it. There was only a noticeable thud that told Lance all he needed. Her fingers stopped twitching and his coat was now ruined with dark red splatter. 

“Go ahead and blame me… Well… I guess you can’t really anymore.”

Lance didn’t have work today. Thanking his schedule as he was already tired and he just woke up. Lance fished his phone out from his coat’s pocket, and stared at the wallpaper of his family. He missed them. He missed when he could count on them to have his back. They would’ve stopped him from doing anything stupid. But it was better like this. This way they wouldn’t get hurt from his work. Lance walked down the stairs quickly after not finding the elevators and spent his time looking down at the phone as he did. 

He was only at twenty-three percent and had no clue where his car was. Lance traced the garage and found his car easily, hopping in at record speed to just lay there on the leather to catch his breath. Nothing was significant about that night, nor this morning. It was just another hook-up with a faceless person where the sex was mediocre and all that lingered was the stale alcohol taste in his mouth. Not to mention he lost a very comfortable coat.

Lance didn’t know why he even tried, it wasn’t ever enough. It always seemed to start well but ended with him regretting ever taking up his uncle’s job offer. Lance leaned back in his car, ready to take another nap until his phone lit up in the dark space. Lance grabbed it from the cup holder, squinting at the brightness.

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Hey, you busy?

Lance opened up his phone, opening up to his chat with Hunk.

 **Lance McClain:**  
nah just got done

 **Lance McClain:**  
what’s up

 **Hunk Garret:**  
I was just wondering if you could stop by my place today.

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Like

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Soon.

Lance immediately felt cautious.

 **Lance McClain:**  
uhhh why?

 **Lance McClain:**  
literally the only times u want me to visit is when ur in trouble

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Yeah and I sorta am I guess.

 **Hunk Garret:**  
Look, remember that “ask a favor and no questions asked”? I’d like to use that now.

 **Lance McClain:**  
ok w/e ur really freaking me out but I’ll be on my way

 **Hunk Garret:**  
You better. I still can’t look at strawberry ice cream the same anymore.

 **Lance McClain:**  
omw babe

————

“Hey, don’t ask me! You should know as a doctor I seriously can’t just leave a dying man in my backyard!”

“Hunk, you’re way too generous for your own good. What if he’s… I don’t know, _a killer!?_ Honestly, you would think that with your line of work you’d be more cautious!”

“He’s missing an arm and was bleeding out all over my garden! I doubt he could hurt me!”

“Hunk, you couldn’t hurt a damn fly!”

“Lance, are you forgetting I did wrestling in high school? ”

“High school, Hunk! High school! How old are we now!? Oh my crow… we are so old now.”

“Even if we’re older, it doesn’t mean I’m going to completely forget how to defend myself. If you feel that endangered you know where I keep the guns. Besides, he doesn’t seem like he’ll wake up anytime soon. I stitched up his arm to stop the bleeding and gave him some medicine.”

“Great… so you're basically…”

“I mean… can you?”

“Why me!?”

“Because you’re always home?”

“First of all I do have a job, and second, you can’t be thinking of just leaving me alone in a house with a complete stranger, right?!”

“Don’t worry. Again, he’s in such a state he most likely can’t even get up from bed. And remember, Lance, favor?”

“Most likely!” Lance air quoted, “If I am bleeding out on my kitchen floor when you come back I can and _will_ completely blame you!”

“Go ahead, I left ingredients in the fridge,” Hunk said, “I need to get to work. Make sure the patient doesn’t choke on his own puke in his sleep and all. Coran should be arriving back soon in the afternoon so I’ll be free to leave early. Oh, and again, make sure his-”

“Yeah, Yeah, make sure his arm is elevated and if I see blood add another layer of bandages. You couldn’t even cook anything for me when I got here?- Whatever, just, do what you need to do.”

Lance looked at the body that was half off the couch, pale as hell, and still looking nastier than a mangled corpse. Which is to say that this random man totally could’ve been if Hunk hadn’t decided to stitch him up, which was just as bad a thought. The man was large, somehow as monstrously tall as Hunk and somehow even as frightening at first sight. 

The man had black hair, all solid midnight black other than a fringe in the front that was a shade of ghost white. His features were sunken in as if he hadn’t eaten in a long time, yet his frame was large and had clear bulging muscles in his t-shirt. He had scars poking out everywhere from where there were rips in his clothes. They all were large, but none were a prominent as the one on his face. A large pink scar on the bridge of his nose. He definitely was handsome, Lance couldn’t lie, but Lance couldn’t tell what biology he was. The man smells heavily of blood, dirt, and wet grass, which was a hefty and weird combo this day and age. Lance wasn’t willing to bring himself closer in case the man decided to wake up and strangle him.

“Crow… what did Hunk just strap me into now?” Lance seethingly murmured to himself.

Lance pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards to support his chin on the frame. It wasn’t the worst thing Hunk could’ve called in a favor for. Just watch this dude and make sure he doesn’t die, right? Better than having to bury a body. What could this man have done to get himself into this bad of a situation? Amputated and thrown on the streets? Was he an underground ring fighter? A run away? And more importantly, how was Lance going to deal with him if he woke up?

————

Shiro woke up to the sound of something sizzling. His instincts ripped through his every pore, his heart racing, immediately bringing him to gasp and shoot his eyes open. Shiro bolted upright, suddenly feeling the onset of nausea and instant pain. His center of balance was thrown off as he rolled and collapsed on the ground with a howl. He- his right arm… he forgot that even happened. Shiro hissed and pulled himself off the ground, seeing a patch of red stained bandages wrapped tightly along the stump. 

Shiro regretted ever getting up from the couch, realizing that he could barely stand straight. His head was felt like he was moving in slow motion, practically spinning as he felt stomach bile in his mouth. Shiro didn’t realize when he sat down again, but he realized that sitting was so much better than standing. 

Shiro felt his right arm, or what he remembered was the last length of his right arm. Finding himself ghosting over the memories’ remnants before lightly trailing up to touch the bandages. Useless. Shiro always wanted to escape, no matter what, but he never thought of losing his dominant arm for his freedom. He had no clue where he was, what he was doing here, or what we was going to do. He was useless. Shiro couldn’t tell if it was him getting lightheaded or if his nihilism was numbing him, but Shiro found his blood turn ice cold.

Right. Find out where he is. That should’ve been the first thing he solved. He was in a… room. It looked much more decorated than any other room he had been in. His head slowly lifted from the leather couch to the fake green plants, to the walls covered in abstract paintings. It… looked unreal. As if the second Shiro looked beyond the door or window there would be nothing else there.

Shiro sniffed the air, finding his nose was much less functional when he only smelled his own blood. Shiro touched his clothes, discovering they were new and soft to the touch, definitely not his. Shiro tried to hear, noticing that his human ears were significantly worse than when he transformed, but he couldn’t find the strength, nor did it seem smart to transform, when he didn’t know what was happening to him. He heard sizzling again, the same noise that woke him up before. The sound only reminded him of the searing hot irons of skin being marked, the burning of flesh as it met with molten hot iron. Branding.

“Oh hey, you’re up.”

Shiro’s head shot up from the floor. There was a man standing by the door, his hips canted as one slender and tan hand found his waist while the other held a plate of assorted cooked foods. The man had chaotic short brown hair strands, his blue eyes dark and icy yet still lit a fire in Shiro’s soul. His dark suit looked more expensive than Shiro’s life. Despite everything, the man seemed rather lax. Shiro found himself unintentionally growling as the man had readjusted his posture, ready to walk into the room. Shiro bared his teeth, in turn the mysterious stranger stopped.

“Who are you?!” Shiro barked out.

“That’s my question. I cared for you and even decided to make you some late breakfast-lunch, I think I deserve more than a death glare.”

“Shit- what the-“ Shiro trailed off, finding it harder to sit upright.

“Ah fuck! Uh, what was that again- oh yeah! Keep his arm elevated, make him lay down.” The man said, striding his way nonchalantly closer.

Shiro hissed, growling louder in his approach. The stranger stopped, looking down at Shiro’s weak form. Shiro shivered as the man came closer, a sudden wave of salt hitting his nose.

“Hey, I’m not going to get closer because well, you look like you’ll tear my throat out. But according to the doctor you need to like, chill, and lay down!”

Doctor? Who would spend money on a useless mutt? What was he doing here? Who was this man? Shiro could barely contemplate for any longer before he felt his stomach turning over, his head falling forward as he puked. 

“I-I swear that’s what I should be doing! Sit tight let me get a bucket or something. Goddamn it- I have to clean it up!” The man groaned, hurrying out of the room to, apparently, find a bucket. 

Shiro was too weak, he seethed in self loathing. He couldn’t concentrate, his head was roaring in a thick cloud of cotton. Shiro barely could move as he collapsed. His arm trapped roughly in between the couch and his body, more than likely pinching out more blood. But Shiro couldn’t care. He was tired, his body weaker than ever before, and at the mercy of anyone who saw his weak condition.

Shiro placed his head flush against the cool of the leather couch, drifting off through the nausea, blood loss, and familiar scents.

————

Shiro woke up again. This time it was night. The first thing Shiro noticed was that his migraine was significantly better. The second thing Shiro noticed was that the vision he had earlier was definitely not a dream, for he was still in the same room. Shiro had found a new blanket on him, a rather soft patchwork quilt protecting him from the cold air of the room. Shiro’s eyes wandered from his new white bandages to the food that was surrounded by a clear wrapping. Cooked eggs, thick slices of bacon, and a single water bottle. Shiro’s stomach rumbled, a clear signal that he needed food quickly. 

Shiro grabbed the plate that was not chipped like he was used to, tearing off the clear Saran wrap haphazardly with his overgrown nails. Shiro plucked a cooked egg with his fingers, at first only nibbling it. Shiro never ate without testing it first, no matter how hungry he might be. He was always reminded of the time he was given ham laced with rat poison when he saw any piece of consumable food. 

It tasted fine. Shiro took another compulsive, vigilant bite with more than the first. It was well seasoned. Shiro could barely hold in all the drool as he nearly bit the tips of his fingers in chowing down the delicious food, swallowing all of the eggs in two bites each. Shiro hastily grabbed the water bottle, twisting off the cap with the sudden realization that it had not been opened yet: safe, or so at least it seemed. Shiro took more time with the crispy bacon. Chewing on the pieces sparingly. Who knew when he would get more food? 

Shiro stuck another piece of bacon in his mouth as he stood up in front of the couch much more successfully than the first time. The room hadn’t changed, either than the objects he noticed when he had awoken. Shiro walked to the door, the door he had remembered the stranger walking through. He went to test to knob, only to realize he was reaching with his right. He tested with his left, realizing how mundane tasks would soon be difficult. It was locked.

Figures, Shiro huffed to himself. He wasn’t being harmed so far, he had no need to run or flee as of right now. But at first sign Shiro would hightail it out of here even if he had to tumble through one of the numerous windows. Speaking of windows, Shiro roamed to inspect the windows. They were small, but more than enough to fit his body through. They all showed many lights, from beyond certain trees and from the sky above. A rare sight for Shiro to see. Shiro has gazed at the stars for longer than he’d like to admit before he retreated to the middle of the room. 

There was only one last place to inspect, and that was the small door far from the first. Shiro opened the door warily. It was a bathroom, much more polished with porcelain more white than Shiro had ever seen. Shiro turned his head, seeing the image of himself reflected of the mirror. His hair was long, longer than Shiro had realized. His skin was light but yet was nearly a different shade due to the amount of scars. He stared at himself. Did he always look like this? No wonder… The light was bright and was burning his retinas, so Shiro flipped them off and sauntered back to the main space. He didn’t want to look at himself.

That was all in his current space. Shiro sighed, it was barely any different than his last captivity. It was simply larger, cleaner, more accommodating, but much more… lonely. Shiro had been used in underground fighting. It wasn’t unusual to have ten to fifteen other werewolves in the same pen. To those who could afford werewolves, they certainly didn’t spend money to keep them alive. But even then, they were all there, stuck all together in confined spaces. 

Shiro felt uneasy. Perhaps it was the unnerving large space, none of his pack with him, or that there were no familiar scents in the air, but Shiro was restless. With the unease came a pinprick of a voice, echoing from the main door. Shiro silently walked over, rushing to put his ear to the door. Not strong enough to transform still.

“Are you kidding me? I had to clean his puke! He even growled at me! Hunk, two alphas? Really? You think an aggressive alpha like him would be willing to let me, another alpha, take care of him?”

“I think you’re blowing the dynamics a bit out of proportion. He is injured, and needs help. I’m sure he would be willing to take all he can get.”

“No I’m not Hunk! Seriously, betas have it easy… The dude seriously had the audacity to yell at me, growl at me, and then puke, and then pass out to leave me with the mess!”

“He was bleeding out.”

“Minor detail, what’s important is that if he acts like that then I can’t help him. We would need like, your whole team at the hospital.”

“We don’t need all of them. Coran or I would be enough.”

“Ah yes, the two powerhouse of the cell.”

“I’m not the mitochondria. Not to mention there’s only one mitochondria in each cell. I haven’t been in a cell, Instead it’s my job to make sure you aren’t in one.”

“But you didn’t say you weren’t a powerhouse.”

“Cause I am, and I know it.”

“Love it when you get confident.”

“Love it when you don’t say one liners like that.”

“Completely fair. Anyways, what do you plan on doing? Reporting him to the police?”

Shiro’s heart jumped. If he was turned in he would more than likely placed back into the hands of his owners. Police were no different than criminals if you gave them enough money.

“No. From what I’ve seen he is for sure not on the radar.”

“Are you going to jail because you are quartering a criminal?”

“That is not a crime if you had not know they were a criminal in the first place, and it’s not like I’m protecting him or hiding him. I’m simply a doctor taking care of a patient, even if he doesn’t realize.”

“Messed up. Should’ve been a law student.”

“No thanks. I’d prefer if I didn’t have to see you every Wednesday.”

“Ouch, when was this a “roast Lance” session?”

“Everytime I see you it begins.”

“Damn, my pride is shot Hunk.”

“Not as much as those who are suing you.”

“Damn it Hunk, now who is the one getting away with one liners?”

“I think it’s fair since I’ve been hanging around you for too long.”

“Saying that you’ve been around me for over twenty years yeah I sure hope so.” 

Shiro heard shifting, still not able to hear what they were exactly doing, but it felt as if they were intentionally being quiet. 

“When was the last time you check up on him?” The man named Hunk asked.

“Uhhh, I think around eleven?”

“Lance!” The loud voice boomed, “it’s ten now! The pain medicine must’ve worn off by now! One second let me get the medicine- oh he is probably super hungry as well- why weren’t you checking up on him!?”

“Because as I told you before Hunk, he was threatening to rip my throat out!”

“From what you’ve said, he did not say that at all. Go into the cabinets and find the medicine. I’ll cook some food for all of us.”

“Hunk… you know how much medicine is in your cabinets right?”

“Yeah, good luck. Here’s a piece of paper with the name.”

“...you’re lucky I love your cooking more than mine.” 

“Of course you do Lance. Now get to it.”

The conversation had died out as Shiro once again heard sizzling. Shiro stepped away from the door, realizing a high pitched whistling was approaching. Shiro jolted, sprinting behind the couch as he heard the click of the door.

“Hey, uh, dude?” Lance called out to the open space, eyes squinting into the darkness.

“What do you want with me?” Shiro said, barely above a whisper.

“I want to give you medicine. You know, something to help you with the pain? I know you’re like, a really weird stranger and you literally looked like you could’ve clawed your way up from hell but no one can really say losing an entire limb is no biggie.” Lance called out, loosely rattling a bottle of medicine, “oh, but if you feel like you literally got kidnapped by us and don’t want this medicine honestly I would not be surprised. Again, it’s your choice but really, you’re safe here.”

The last sentence hit Shiro hard, reassurance filling his body in a blanket of warmth, but was drastically gone once the one sided conversation ended. Lance placed the bottle on the floor with some water, only slightly far from the door. The door had clicked shut. Shiro snuck to the door, taking the small bottle in his hands and inspected it. It could’ve been a trap. Something… a lot different than the usual traps. Before they would’ve had just taken a needle and stuffed it into Shiro’s arm, it was the most effective method after all. But this way… seemed time consuming, and mentally exhausting. They wouldn’t have known if Shiro had took whatever they gave him and it was slim chances he would’ve tried it in the first place. 

But Shiro has nothing to lose. If he was going to be back in another fight he might as well take it. Shiro opened the bottle, expecting to see multiple or at least enough to overdose, but there were only two. Shiro places the small pills in his hand and brought them to his mouth, them quickly dissolving and leaving the most disgusting taste trailing in his mouth. Shiro downed the water heavily.

Shiro slumped back down onto the couch, much more comfortable than the floor. He waited for any side effects, anything to suddenly jump out or ruin this rather peaceful stop in his life. But nothing came, only a sudden drowsy feeling forcing his eyes closed and the pain being numbed, just as the man said.

——-

The next time Shiro woke up was morning. Time was a lost cause but by the way the bird were annoyingly twittering from the window and a bright light shining through the blinds, he could safely say it was morning. Shiro barely had registered what had woke him up, was actually the knocking upon the door. It was soft, barely what Shiro would consider knocking, but nonetheless it was.

“Hey, I’m going to come in. Don’t… don’t try and kill me alright?”

Shiro huffed slightly. The man had not yet shown any signs that caused Shiro to mistrust him, but that wasn’t as if Shiro would’ve fully said he was clear. The man sauntered in, another plate in hand a nervous look in his eyes. Shiro didn’t move, Instead he just froze. Oh shit. The first thing that hit was his eyes. Nothing he had seen before, he had never seen eyes that vibrant blue that sent electric down his spine. The second thing was his scent. By the way his body was shaped and swayed Shiro would’ve said he was a beta, but Lance’s was much more… heavier. Muskier. Like gunpowder and cinnamon, they were nearly suffocating to Shiro’s nose but yet he couldn’t stop. The scent made Shiro relax slightly more despite his mind telling him to be on guard.

But he couldn’t stop eyeing him, looking at Lance’s neck and breathing in the Alpha’s scent that reeked of worry, anxious, but also somehow reassurance. Shiro felt the need to bury his head against his neck. Lance looked curiously as he slowly walked towards Shiro, who was frozen like a statue. Once Lance had reached the table and placed the plate that contained a mix of foods, Lance stopped. He didn’t move, he just curiously gazed at Shiro in turn. Shiro felt fidgety under the eyes of the alpha, but his pride only allowed him to continue to stare. Their eyes locked. 

“So,” Lance said, “I’m Lance. We haven’t exactly introduced- well more like even spoke properly I guess,”

Shiro felt his pulse rise. Was he… talking to him?

“Do you have a name or?” Lance trailed off.

“...Shiro. My name is Shiro.”

Shiro had surprised himself by giving his own name up. Perhaps it was the need to show submission, his weak omega side coming through. His heart raced once he saw a small smirk rose on Lance’s face, the small feature making Shiro want to see more. 

“Shiro, huh? Honestly I was afraid you were like, completely feral. Glad to know you got some civilization in you. Where did you come from, Shiro?”

Shiro didn’t reply, his teeth unintentionally gnashes his lips into silence.

“I’ll take that as a sensitive topic. Let’s just cover some basics I guess. The person whose garden you passed out in, his name is Hunk. He’s a doctor, a damn good one at that. I’m Lance, the unfortunate one who is indebted to Hunk thus I am stuck here babysitting-“

Shiro growled at the word more than unintentionally.

“-stuck taking care of you. You hungry?” Lance asked, seemingly not sure what to do anymore.

“...yeah.” Was all Shiro could work up with his gravelly morning voice.

“Good, cause turns out Hunk is literally a god or is close to one because he is blessed in more fields than one. Cooking being one of the many,” Lance spoke fondly of Hunk despite his accusations earlier, “He cooked for you last night but I guess the medicine was too strong cause we found you sleeping away. So here it is, I warmed it up earlier.”

“Why?”

“Why what? One word isn’t going to cut it.”

“Doing all of this for me?”

“Well… we aren’t exactly like a charity or something but let’s just say we aren’t complete heartless bastards. Someone is dying, you’ll want to help them, right?”

“But you offered me medicine, that costs.”

“Hunk is a doctor, literally he can get more medicine easier than lifting me off the ground.”

Shiro couldn’t help but then imagine what type of person Hunk may be.

“The couch?”

“You got anywhere else you can stay? Somewhere where they don’t mind the blood all over?”

Shiro’s eyes skimmed the surface of the couch, indeed seeing deep brown splotches in many areas.

“No…”

“That’s what we thought. Anyways, you’re free to stay here for awhile. Don’t ask me why, I just… you look like you need it. So since we are doing this could you just help me out?”

Shiro’s head tilted at the question, “How?”

“Like… help me feel like I’m not taking care of a murder who looks like a kicked and injured puppy? Cause if you were well… not like it’s the first time but I would just personally like to know.”

Shiro thought long and hard, which was actually just for three seconds before he promptly growled out a ragged but firm, “no.”

“You know what? I don’t even know why I ask that cause honestly no murder would say they are a murder. Anyways, so basically the gist I’m getting is you may be a run away murder.”

“I’m not-!”

“Well someone was out to get you and chopped off your arm. You don’t look like you’ve seen daylight or had a proper night’s of sleep in years. I’m going to throw a random guess. Illegal fighting rings?”

Shiro visibly twitched. An involuntary movement that told Lance everything. 

“Oh. Seriously? I mean- well, I guess that means you’re well versed in fights. But how did you even escape? Oh sorry yeah, tough subject.”

Shiro looked away from Lance, not wanting to stare into his eyes and see disappointment or fear. Shiro only wanted to revel in Lance’s smell, something tickling the back of his nose. Shiro didn’t see Lance’s furrowed eyebrows unwind and a sudden sly smirk fall in place. Something mischievous that made Shiro want to curl up.

“Hey, do you mind if I suggest something? You don’t have to tell me anything about your past. I just want to offer you something that would benefit you.” His words smooth.

That brought Shiro to look at Lance again. Staring at dark crystal blue eyes.

“Ha, made you look. Well, I am rather well versed in the underground communities… let’s just say I’m a very wanted man. Now, In comes you, I don’t know if you’ve used the bathroom yet, but you look terrifying. Wait not terrifying, more like intimidating. Tall, gruff, bunch of scars, muscles for days, and the arm is a sad sight but doesn’t downplay your other aspects.”

“What are you wanting?” Shiro asked, wanting Lance to get to the point.

“Work for me as a bodyguard. I will pay you and even provide you with a place to stay.”

Shiro paused, “I don’t have a right arm anymore.”

“Anyone can handle a gun with one hand… with enough practice at least. Believe me, your job is less killing and more protecting. Sounds a bit better than your last… Occupation, right?”

“I didn’t have a choice.” Shiro clenched his teeth.

“Well I’m giving you the choice now. Right now I’m offering you a paying job, a living space, and freedom. All this in exchange for protection. I will also give you a month to recover from your injuries. If you don’t want to take this offer then we can drop you off at the nearest homeless shelter tomorrow.”

“Don’t! I- I can’t go there.” Shiro shouted, his own mouth betraying him.

“Can’t go there?” Lance questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I… That’s where the owne- rings found me.”

“... so owner, huh? You used to be homeless?”

Shiro’s lips were strongly sealed, not wanting to give away too much personal information. But again, Shiro ended up telling more than needed by just his actions. Lance nodded in acknowledgement but did not question him. 

“I don’t care if you were or not. I’m sure by now if you wanted to go back to life on the streets you could fend for yourself. But again, being my bodyguard is a two way deal. I give you protection, and you protect me.”

Why was he being so kind?

“I’m not being kind. I hope you know what being a bodyguard entails, but then again you can just say yes and leave me to die anytime.”

Whoops he must’ve said that outloud. But even then Shiro wasn’t satisfied with Lance’s answer. Why would he want Shiro as a bodyguard? It was true, if Lance was being true to his word then Shiro would have a large amount of freedom. Too much. There was little to no benefit for Lance. Shiro’s mind was boggled before Lance began talking again.

“You don’t have to answer me now. Maybe tomorrow though. For now, do you mind if I touch you abit?”

Shiro jerked back, avoiding Lance’s questioning glare. What did he want?

“I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to see the state of your skin and hair. If possible also your arm,”

Shiro still didn’t want to believe Lance. He knew this was a ploy. He knew he was being deceived and this would end with him being broken in again. This wasn’t a haven he had always been wishing for. But that didn’t stop him from wanting to believe. That didn’t stop Shiro from shivering at the thought of Lance. Shiro didn’t say anything, only harshly closing his eyes and trying to hold his breath.

“I won’t do anything unless you give me permission,” Lance said, gently, “Believe me, I’ve had more than enough issues due to not laying down rules.”

Shiro opened his mouth, somehow still parched, “G-go ahead.”

Lance closed the space between them gently. Still moving to not frighten Shiro. Shiro quivered once he felt the slight weight of Lance sit beside him. Shiro was frozen, his hand squeezing the life out of the couch. Lance’s fingers were light over Shiro’s head, his nails lightly scratched Shiro’s head and Shiro nearly melted. 

Lance’s hand was nearly the best sensation Shiro has ever felt. Lance had gained more confidence and was raking his fingers against Shiro’s scalp. Shiro hadn’t even noticed when Lance’s other hand was gently caressing his cheek. His hand mapped over his cheek, to his neck, lightly rubbing a joint over his visible scar. Shiro was so lost in a sensation that Lance had to press his lips against his ear to wake Shiro up.

“Does this hurt?”

Shiro’s eyes opened wide, not realizing Lance was peering over him. When had he fallen into his lap? When had Lance been looking at him like… that? His eyes were pulled with a wide smile, some pink dusting his cheeks as he never stopped his hand from moving.

“No… not right now.” Shiro shook his head, feeling blood rush to his ears.

“So it can hurt?” Lance paused his hand.

“Yes. Some days.” Shiro answered breathlessly.

It was a pleasant silence that creeped upon them. Shiro was soaking up the touch that he didn’t realize he was craving before and Lance was still exploring over Shiro’s visible skin. It was so different than their earlier interactions. Shiro couldn’t get the motivation to fight back or tell his mind that this was a trap.

“So. Am I allowed to ask?”

More questions? “About what?”

“Well… your tail? And ears?”

Shiro shot up, already about to whine at the loss of Lance’s touch but had busied himself with pressing his hand against the top of his head. His ears were out! They only came out when… when he had stimulus. Shiro jumped off the couch, his black tail that he had only realized was more than likely wagging like a lowly dog was now between his legs. Shiro hated how weak he felt in Lance’s presence.

“I’m… I am….”

“A werewolf? I sort of figured once I uh- saw.”

Shiro stopped in his tracks, “you’re taking this strangely well…”

“No. I’m not. Believe me, right now I’m nearly about to piss myself. I know I like, said you were intimidating and terrifying but I retract my previous statements that’s literally the most adorable thing in the world.”

“A… adorable?” Shiro’s eyebrows raised and his jaw loose.

“I… it explains the rings! Why they would want you specifically… damn I just… your tail was so soft! I always wanted a dog-“

“Not a dog!” Shiro hissed, but less as a threat, his tail prickling up.

“Wolf- yeah. Either way, you're like, every girls wet dream.”

“What?” Shiro asked incredulously.

Lance motioned to all of Shiro, “you’re tall, obviously got loads of muscles, hot, and a werewolf,”

Shiro barely was able to open his mouth before Lance tacked on another comment.

“But- you need a bath. Or shower. Right now. You stink and I can’t handle it.”

“I-“

“After bath! I want you squeaky clean like you never have been! Unless,” Lance suddenly winked, “you need me to help you.”

Shiro was once again stopped in his tracks. Shiro couldn’t follow Lance’s train of thoughts or the flow of the conversation. Shiro had known he reeked, but he wasn’t sure if it was his nose clogged with his own blood.

“I’m fine. I can take it myself.”

“Alright, but if you need help then just tell me okay?” Lance said, earnestly.

Shiro wasn’t exactly sure he could, but damn if he wasn’t going to try. He wasn’t going to depend on Lance; especially for something like this. Lance seemed to playfully pout as Shiro lightly stood up. Everything seems too easy. Again, Lance didn’t even seem fazed when Shiro’s deepest secret got revealed. It was suspicious, but Shiro could only be grateful. Shiro slowly walked over to the door of the bathroom, feeling Lance staring daggers into his back.

“After you're done I’ll get a hairdresser over! You might need it, Alpha.” Lance teased.

“I... Thank you.” Shiro muttered before he swiftly opened the door and nearly ran in.

Shiro’s eyes immediately caught himself in the mirror. It was true, his hair was unruly. Tangly but somehow also straight. He had scruff like no tomorrow and he could see visible coarse dirt coating his skin. He looked like shit. Shiro rubbed his thumb over his cracked lips. No wonder Lance thought he was an Alpha… there was no Omega who was this big… this wide… this… scar ridden. 

Shiro turned away from the mirror and made his way to the shower. It must’ve been years since he took a proper shower. Shiro turned the knob, fiddling with the controls until water began to run and feel warm. Shiro stripped of his clothes and immediately hissed at the suddenly hot water. Shiro realized his right… bicep should more than likely not be in water. Shiro bit down on his lip, realizing he would have to sacrifice even more of his pride. 

“Lance? Are you still there?” Shiro lightly whispered, entirely sure Lance would be gone.

“Yeah, you doing okay?” Came back a muffled voice.

“I… I realized that I may need help…”

“Oh, one second.”

Shiro heard shuffling before there was a rep on the door and Lance was opening the door. 

“What’s up? Need a towel? Need a hand— oh wait fuck-“

“I’ll take your offer up for a hand.” Shiro chuckles, presenting the remnants of his right arm.

“Sorry. I’m such a douchebag-“ Lance said, crestfallen.

“It’s okay Lance. I think I can hand-le your humor.”

“You did not-“

“I did. Also yes I would like a hand, I doubt I could rinse with just one hand.”

“I swear… you’re perfect.”

They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards. Shiro has situated with his arm outside the tub as Lance had grabbed the shower head and detached it (Shiro never knew they could do that!). Shiro had covered his bottom half with his hand as Lance had scratched his head and lightly combed each follicle with shampoo. Shiro knew it was meaningless and rather impossible to cover it all with just his hand, but he refused to completely give into the thought of losing all his pride. Despite Shiro’s obvious avoidance of the subject, Lance clearly took interest as he took “sneaky” glances from time to time. Shiro had not commented on it, but Lance had.

“So… you’re packing a desert eagle under there?” Lance winked.

“What?” Shiro questioned.

Lance stopped his hand, “Well, saying that your dick is huge as a gun-“

Shiro coughed heavily, making sure his hand did not move an inch, “Could we not talk about this? Please, I just want to get this over with.”

“Sorry… about really everything. I realize that I have no filter but for some reason it just all comes out before I know it. That’s why I guess I barely have friends.”

“It… it’s not that your bluntness is bad. I'm just… not used to these types of talks.”

“Like what?”

“Like, sex, or anything. About second genders…”

“Oh sorry, I hope that you know I really don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just think that back before all of whatever happened to you happened that you would’ve been a babe magnet. Or a man magnet, either way its chill.” Lance said, the last part slurring quickly before quickly biting on his cheek to stop himself from talking. 

“The latter strictly,” Shiro admitted, “And it’s true, I’ve had many male partners before the incident…”

“Oh that’s rather nice to know! I’m hella bi, so I’m okay with you wanting whoever.”

Lance didn’t go in and make another comment. He finished washing Shiro to where he was comfortable with and left Shiro to do the rest by himself. Lance definitely scrambled out of the bathroom to avoid Shiro seeing more than necessary as well. Damn boners. Alphas were never exactly his target per say, but nothing was stopping Lance. Other than the fear that Shiro was still traumatized and Lance wouldn’t dare trample on his recovery time. 

Lance thought of numerous images and people in his life to get rid of his unwanted boner. Successfully his junior went down when he replayed when his Sunday morning. Lance saw the food on the table and decided it would be a good idea to take his mind off the hot man in the tub and go reheat the food for the hot man. 

By the time Lance came back to the scene Shiro was sitting in the room with a towel casually draped over his lap. Seemingly not caring at the show of every bit of delicious skin and crawling blush that settles above Lance. Lance didn’t blush easy… but this was different. He was hit with a sweet wave of scents. Fresh from the shower, Lance could smell hints of tangy cherry and deep resonating wine. It was such a strange scent that didn’t match the profiles of an alpha or an omega. Despite it confusing Lance it didn’t stop his imagination from soaring. 

Shiro couldn’t comprehend what was happening. This has to be an elaborate dream that some drug in his blood stream must have concocted. Shiro didn’t smell disgust, anger, or even hate. Shiro couldn’t smell anything possibly bitter from Lance, and it… it was different. His smell must’ve been rancid if it cleared Lance’s scent that much. He could now distinctly smell what he felt would be the literal scent of gunpowder and musk. Something territorial was skimming the edge.

“Shiro, hey, I’m not exactly so innocent myself. Well no innocent person would really be in this situation in the first place. But do you like… need me to tell you it’s not decent to be naked in front of a stranger? Not that I mind- ”

“I figured it would be pointless if I wore the same dirty clothes.”

“Oh- yeah, smart. Let me go grab you some clothes. Here, I reheated the food. Go ahead and eat while I grab some of Hunk’s clothes and also hire a hairdresser.”

Shiro brought his eyes to look up discreetly at Lance’s. He couldn’t discern any emotion go his face, only seeing that Lance was unwrapping the food from its clear film with ease and handing it to him. Shiro took it graciously as Lance once again scuttled out of reach. Feeling worry stir the air.

That’s still something Shiro couldn’t understand. Why would they treat him without knowing who he was from the start? Was there a goal Shiro wasn’t seeing? Was this another ploy for ultimately their gain? Shiro slowly went to grab for the plate. As soon as Shiro’s fingers touched the warm ceramic his hands darted back with the food. He was very hungry. 

As soon as he was done Lance came in on time handing him some clothes and forcing Shiro into the black t-shirt and pants. After Shiro got all his new clothes on Lance came back with another person. Shiro could feel his hair rising on his neck and fear creeping into his bones. Something burning in his throat to threaten the woman to stand back.

“Hey Shiro, chill. This is Allura, she’s a beautician I know personally. She’ll be cutting your hair and nails.”

The woman next to him was petite. A dark skinned lady whose hair was impossibly long and almost blindingly silver. Her eyes were a vibrant blue and had tattoos all over her arms that were hidden by a low hanging sweater. She looked other worldly. And while her build was not burly, there was a fear Shiro couldn’t shake. She didn’t smell of anything, more than likely a beta. Despite Shiro’s alertness Allura didn’t seemed phased, nearly bounding in less than two steps to survey Shiro.

“My! He is as handsome as you had stated!” Lance coughed roughly, sending a glare at Allura who stilled, “Oh yes, no mentions. Promise. Shiro no worries, I have nothing but praises! Is there a certain cut you want? A trim? A shave?”

Shiro looked worriedly to Lance, not sure of any terms or what to do. He was honestly lost and wanted Lance to reassure him. 

“Just… give Shiro something that won’t attract too much attention.” Lance sighed.

“Oh my, trying to keep this all to yourself Lance?” Allura teased.

“No-“ Lance shouted, flustered.

“I hate to say it but he would look good in nearly any cut. Let me ask, would you like it long or short?”

Shiro barely registered that she was now taking to him but he found his words when he felt the weight of his scraggly hair, “Short. And yes I would want to shave, please .”

“Perfect! Let us shave you first and then I will think of a hair cut for you. Lance I want this to be a fabulous surprise, so would you mind stepping out of the room?”

“Why? It’s just a haircut?”

“Oh come on Lance, I know you must be worried but I want to see your jaw drop.”

“I… Fine. You do what you have to.”

Lance had huffed, his arms crossed as he made his way to the door, but not without taking glances over at Shiro and Allura. Once the door had clicked and Allura had sent him off with a wave, Allura had turned back at him. She sauntered over to Shiro who felt nervous without Lance. Instantly her hands were dripping his face and a razor blade pressed close to his throat.

“Who are you, and what are your plans with Lance? Who sent you? How much are you being paid?” Allura hissed silently, her nose barely above Shiro’s.

Shiro barely was able to stop his fist from instinctually sending it whirling into the side of her temple, but he grit his teeth, “Wh- no? I wasn’t sent or being paid-“

“Cut the bullshit,” Allura seethed, “I have had enough of Lance being deceived. His kind heart is his downfall and each love flings always seems to fall in the same category.”

“Love? I’m indebted to Lance, to his doctor friend as well-“ 

Shiro swung his leg at the back of Allura’s knees. Seemingly catching Allura off guard as the blade had gone loose in her grip. She expertly gripped onto Shiro’s shoulders, sending him flying back with her on the couch with a surprising amount of force. They both fell with a thud, Shiro’s fangs forming ready to tear anything in his direction until he heard a yell.

“Allura! What- what the hell?” 

Shiro was under Allura who had no problem in holding him down. But as Lance got closer and his stomping got louder Allura quickly situated herself up with elegance that did not fit her charging style. She didn’t even try to smile or hide the fact that she attacked him as she huffed. 

“Allura what the fuck?!”

“If he gets up off the ground I can continue giving him a haircut.”

“Allura.”

“What? You told me that he had potential to be strong but all I see is someone who does not even know what danger is!” Allura ridicules.

Shiro pulled himself off from the ground. Lance had offered him a hand and helped Shiro off the ground. Lance’s hands were calloused, not nearly as much as Shiro’s, but they were surprisingly large and tough. Once Shiro was on his feet Lance let go and Shiro immediately wanted the hand back. Especially when he wanted to squeeze it and take it away from the heated gaze of Allura.

“I do not accept him.”

“It isn’t exactly your decision Allura.” Lance said lowly, his alpha voice shining through.

Allura continues to be defiant, “Then you would not mind if I attacked your right now with the actual intention to kill you, just for your bodyguard to not be able to protect you? What would be his purpose than other than to trail after you like a scarecrow? You might pick off the birds, but you will be left with nothing if someone is just the slight bit courageous and see he is only decoration.” 

“He does know how to fight, just…” Lance looked over at Shiro, trying to get anything but only saw confusion.

“You have yet to witness it. Shiro, if you do not want me to kill Lance then show me how you fight.”

Lance nervously chuckled, “Allura, you wouldn’t hurt me.”

“I can and I will Lance.” Allura stated.

Allura pulled out a gun from her sweater, aiming it at Lance who didn’t flinch despite the threat. Shiro’s head flipped between the two, not able to register what was happening. All he knew was that Lance was now in danger. Shiro could hear the twitch of Allura’s finger against the metal. She would shoot.

“Allura! Not at Hunk’s house! We promised!” Lance full on growled, a full force of alpha washed over the omega and other alpha. 

Allura held the gun strong, still never unpointing from Lance. Finally Shiro could see her tense hand drop to her side and she turned around. Undeterred, Shiro stood alert. Shiro found himself standing slightly in front of Lance, nearly pressed up into his side. Despite Allura putting her gun to the side, she had not changed her rigid posture. A slight sliver of silver caught Shiro’s attention as her hand whipped directly at Lance and an ear piercing ring shot out. 

Shiro, before the bullet was shot, pushed Lance out of the way onto the couch. Shiro at the verge of snarling at Allura who was determined to hit Lance. Shiro shot forward, feeling his claws and teeth growing out. As Shiro lunged at Allura she dropped to the ground, rolling slightly under Shiro’s feet and kicking his backside. Shiro fell to the ground. Allura now pointed the gleaming metal at him. Shiro didn’t even look behind him before he swung his leg for her ankles in full force. He felt contact and a surprised yelp. 

As Shiro turned to grab her by her hair and force her spine up her throat, she had fell back but caught herself. She bounded from Shiro’s grasp with a fashionable one arm handstand. She grinned, seemingly amused as Shiro and Allura finally were on the same level. 

“This is acceptable,” Was all that came from Allura, who tucked the gun back away wherever in her shirt, “I know when to retreat, and when I encounter any of your kind I know it is best if I do not test them.”

Shiro was nearly fully transformed, not realizing, but could not hear Allura’s words through the haze. He was angry. He wanted to kill her, he wanted to fight. He wanted to see how she could be so cocky. A rumbling growl broke through the muck, a loud, exasperated one. Alpha.

“Shiro, calm down!”

All he wanted was to protect Lance.

Shiro found his fur receding, his nails retracting, but his fangs still itching. Shiro shook his head, ridding of the thought. He can’t kill. He shouldn’t kill. Shiro couldn’t tell when Lance was by his side, but felt his cool hands petting his head. Shiro’s ears instinctively twitch under Lance’s administration. 

“L-lance?”

“Sorry, I forgot to mention, Allura is also a combat instructor. An instructor who fucking put a hole in Hunk’s wall when we **promised** not to engage in combat here!”

“Do not worry, I will get Coran to fix it for free.”

“Well he better. Anyways, as you can tell he is perfectly fine!”

“Yeah, werewolves generally have more muscle mass and more strength. If he caught me as I fell I would more than likely have a busted nose or maybe broken spine.” Allura said as she stretched and calmly picked up the razor she had dropped.

“Well you did try to shoot at me Allura… and scratch that! He hadn’t even said yes to working for me!”

“He obviously has got nowhere else to go. If he turns it down then maybe it would be best to get rid of him now.”

“Stop trying to get rid of him! What’s your deal Allura?” Lance yelled.

“Here is my deal,” allura points at Shiro, “This omega fumes of affection for you and you want them as a guard?” 

“They aren't attract- wait what?”

“They are clearly attracted to you.”

“No- the other part.”

“You wanting them as a guard?” Allura asked, confused.

“No-“

“Omega? Lance you did not know he was an omega?”

“... no? H-how!? He’s- he’s- fuck… I stereotyped didn’t I?”

Lance stopped petting Shiro and instead now walked slightly away from any of them.

“Lance…” Allura said, seemingly disappointed. 

“Shiro why didn’t you tell me?!”

“I… I didn’t know when to correct you.” Shiro whispered.

“No wonder! I just… nevermind. Allura if you are done trying to attack us could you just cut his hair? Don’t hurt each other, I’m going to go to the store.”

Lance left the room to the two disgruntled strangers. Shiro and Allura seemingly left in disbelief as they stood silently. Allura went back to the door where seemingly she kept a tool bag Shiro had not realized before. Allura took out some scissors and walked back to Shiro, patting the chair.

“Here. I will just finish what I have to do. Just know I do not approve of you still not of your abilities.”

“I can say the same.” Shiro said, not exactly in the same context but he did not enjoy her presence.

“Lance is easy to accept someone, especially if they show him any interest at all. Well… it seems that way but he is one of the most closed off people I know. I do not know how much he has told you, but do not expect Lance to be as soft as he is with you forever.”

“I don’t. It’s clear there is something I don’t understand, but I’m not backing down now. I would’ve been dead by now had it not been for Lance, so don’t expect me to turn on him any time soon.” Shiro said, sitting down as Allura began clipping his hair.

“Is this your pledge of loyalty to Lance or something?” Allura asked.

“Yes. You don’t have to believe me, but I’m taking his offer.”

“Because you like him or because you actually want to keep him safe?”

“...Both.”

“...Welcome to McClain’s Gun Dealership. Glad to see you are dedicated.” Allura said, sauntering off as if nothing had ever happened, “And well… now you know what is to come I will not be the last attempted murder Lance will face.”

“Even if you aren’t, I will protect him.”

“Then we have a common goal.”

———

Shiro didn’t truly understand what being Lance’s bodyguard entailed. Especially because Shiro has seen Lance black out drunk more times than inside an actual office. Lance seemed skittish once he came back from the store. His jaw certainly dropping and Allura looking smug as he stared at Shiro. Lance never touched the subject of Shiro being an Omega, but gladly accept Shiro when Shiro addressed the earlier offer. 

Once his hair was cut Allura left and Lance transported the two of them to his own home. It was modern, but yet it was empty, plain. Nearly all the rooms were impersonal and like the small living room in Hunk’s house. As Lance led Shiro to his own room the only room that had seemed misplaced was Lance’s personal room. Shiro spotted slight messes like clothes strewn about and picture frames on the wall. Shiro integrated easily into the space.

Lance had no issues with him going anywhere. His pay would be arranged and nearly everything was already paid for. Shiro got a closet filled with new clothes that miraculously fit him and Lance had little to no rules other than if he called for him he had to come. Shiro found himself tailing Lance despite Lance telling him he was allowed to do anything else. Lance had provided Shiro a phone, a room, clean clothes, and a bed. Shiro couldn't help but preen when Lance would glance at him and shower him in gifts even when he didn’t ask for them. They were nearly skimming the lines of courting, and it was driving Lance insane. Lance liked Shiro, but Lance was all Shiro had right now, so he must’ve been emotionally confused.

Like Lance promised, he allowed Shiro to recover for a month. Shiro had gotten used to his arm being gone and was learning how to fight without it in his own time. It turns out that Lance was a CEO to a notorious gun dealership. It was borderline illegal, and Lance was not innocent. He knew what he was doing, but he got money for it, and Shiro didn’t care, he’s seen worse. Shiro easily fell into place in Lance’s life. He would follow him if they went outside and watch for dangers, but when they were inside they interacted as if they had known each other for years. Bantering and sharing stories. As it turned out, Lance was a family man and had numerous family horror stories. Shiro on the other hand, was just a single child. He soaked up Lance’s stories like a sponge. They found themselves eating and chatting everyday as if they were made for it. 

\-----

The first day on the job Shiro learned what it was really like to live above ground but yet still be targeted like an outlaw. As week went on with Lance, despite Shiro being the bodyguard, was more like a tag along friend. Shiro ate with Lance no matter the price, went shopping as Lance told him he needed a second opinion, and even to bars. Lance had no qualms with going anywhere, no matter how shady. Lance had no natural life preservation, which made the job much harder to avoid dangerous situation. But despite how many scenarios they ran into, Lance seemed calm. Shiro almost swore Lance would yawn while pulling out a gun or when ordering Shiro to stand back. 

Shiro could feel oddly safe with Lance, which was the most confusing part. Wasn’t Shiro supposed to be the one with his life on the line?

\-----

Shiro woke up to a gunshot. A sound that he was quickly memorizing. The ring was barely there but his ears had perked up like a hound. Shiro opened the door, silently tip toeing to the source of the sound. It was in the backyard one of the numerous places he had yet to explore, and beyond the harsh yellow light, Shiro saw Lance. Shiro opened the backdoor, not wanting to alarm Lance.

“A gun range?”

Shiro’s voice broke through Lance’s concentration, unsteadily shifting the gun within his grasp as he turned around quicker than he would like to admit.

“Shiro? You’re up?”

“Yeah. I… sensitive hearing, that’s all.”

“Oh, sorry I didn’t think about that. You can go back to sleep. I’ll stop.”

“No worries, I wasn’t getting the best sleep either way. My question is why are you up this late?”

Lance paused.

“Helps me keep my mind off things.”

“Are you okay Lance?”

“Yeah. It’s nothing much.”

“So you’re a… sharpshooter?”

Lance laughed. 

“Sure, you can call me that. I am not that bad, I’ve been surrounded by these guns all my life after all.”

“You grew up learning?”

“Well, not really. My uncle introduced it to me. My mother wanted us to not ever touch a gun, but in the end it just sorta happens with dumb and young boys. My uncle made guns, had a rather large company too. He had no children so once his brother, aka my dad, had children and one was alpha he just… well, you see where I am at now. Sorry. I’m rambling, it’s late, we all need sleep-“

“It’s okay Lance. I like learning about you.”

Lance seemed taken aback, his mouth slightly open in a gasp. 

“I- if- if you want!” Lance bit out.

“Good. You mind if I stay here?” Shiro asked, hoping he was emitting comfort and interest. 

They both knew they were interested in each other. Lance was skittish and avoided looking at Shiro’s revealed skin, even if it was the slightest sliver of neck. Shiro openly was pursuing Lance, but did not press or ask. Lance provided everything to Shiro like a perfect Alpha, how could he not fall in love? Shiro looked much cleaner now, presentable, and according to Lance, amazing. 

The tension of want was in the air but they both didn’t act. Lance held the gun more steadily and more tightly. Shiro watched with wonder as Lance stood as still as a statue, holding the pistol aimed at the target. Was it wrong to call it hot? Shiro pulled his hands to his ears and the fund and out again, the bullet hitting right next to the center of the target. 

“You just going to stare? Or do you want to shoot?” Lance asked, handing Shiro the gun.

“I… I don’t think that’s smart. My hand is very unsteady.” Shiro said, shaking his head no.

“Come on, you’ll have to learn sometime anyways. You’re going to be protecting me from now on anyways.” Lance persisted.

Lance practically threw the gun into Shiro’s lap, fumbling with the gun before Lance pulled Shiro close to his side. 

“This is one of my first guns. It’s an old piece of work, but it works just as well as it had the day I got it. Named her “Blue Lion”, mainly because lions were the shit when I was young and blue was my favorite color. I said it outloud once and it just stuck.” Lance rambled, openly grinning to himself.

“It’s a nice name.” Shiro responded, aiming the gun with his left hand. 

When Shiro said his aim was bad, he really meant it. Shiro shot the gun and despite its kickback and ring, it landed straight into the dirt. Shiro outages himself again and this time tried to focus more on the target, to no avail. Nearly all four bullets had found its new home in the dirt.

“Ten out of ten, Shiro.” Lance bellowed, nearly doubling over at Shiro’s attempt.

“I told you…” Shiro pouted, not exactly expecting anything else.

“It’s okay! I was terrible when I first started as well. First time handling a gun?” Lance asked.

“Yeah. We weren’t permitted to use a gun in… in the fights. Not to mention I don’t like the sound or bullets.”

“Completely understandable. I won’t force you to use a gun, but maybe keep one on you. Just as a extra backup gun for me or as intimidation.”

“Lance… I still don’t understand. Why would you give me the opportunity to be your guard? You have enough money to buy out the FBI. You ever have enough skill to protect yourself.” Shiro asked.

“I don’t want agents, nor faceless statues that just do their job. I… more than anything just want a friend. And well, you were there in the nick of time when I needed one. Plus if I hired someone who just wanted to money then I wouldn’t be having fun conversations such as this. I’m not as strong as you think I am, but I always need someone to watch my back for me!”

Lance had gone off on his own tangent again. Shiro had handed him back his gun but Lance refused and they had found themselves touching generously. Lance showing him the way to aim and hold his posture, all light touches that should’ve seemed meaningless but weighed heavily in Shiro’s mind. 

By the end of their little flirt session Lance had Shiro nearly flush against him and was holding his waist. Just chatting about whatever and whoever, they both just relish on how natural embracing each other felt. It was needless to say when the sun was coming up Lance found himself jumping back and out of reach with the gun before Shiro could even comprehend Lance was once again running away from Shiro.

Shiro determines that he would need to sit Lance down one day and ask what they were.

—————-

It was a Tuesday night and now here he was, wishing he was fighting off someone with a gun other than caring for a drunk Lance again. Lance didn’t seem to think going to a bar and letting Shiro take care of the results as anything, as he began to do it many times. It was hard enough to resist Lance when he was sober and now Lance made it extra difficult with openly smelling of interest and rubbing himself against Shiro as he dragged him into the taxi.

“Sssssssshro. Youuuu hot?”

“Certainly not.” Shiro sighed, loading Lance into the car.

“Liaaarrrrr. You’re the hottyyyy!” Lance slurred, giggling in a way that warmed Shiro’s heart. 

The taxi man looked worriedly at Lance who was obviously drunk and ready to puke at any moment. Shiro have the driver Lance’s house address and situated Lance so that he was leaning on him. Lance snuggled up on Shiro’s shoulder. Loudly babbling without any filter, or less filter, if that was possible.

“Your like, so cuteeeee. Wish I was as cool as you!”

“Is it cute or cool?” Shiro chuckled, finding his heart flair at the compliments.

“Bothhh it’s unfair to this world that you get to be everythinnnng,” Lance whines, “Your so cute I don’t even want to grab a random person to just make out with. Like oh my crow! When I founz that you were an omega… hardest boner of my lifeeee.”

“You’ve had many from what I’ve seen.” Shiro jokes, knowing it would rile up Lance.

“A lot! And whoooo is to blame? You! And dat asssss!” 

The taxi driver scanned his mirror suspiciously, making a harsh eye contact with Shiro. Shiro threw a sorry and pushed Lance off of him which in turn gave him an indignant huff. The driver was more than likely speeding to get the two love birds out of his car. As the driver drifted to the street outside Lance’s house Shiro picked Lance up single handedly and guided him out. Lance was muttering to himself as Shiro got the keys and he led them to Lance’s room.

It was one of the first times Shiro had actually stepped foot in Lance’s room. There were no actual limits on where Shiro could go in the house that was said but Shiro never wanted to encroach on Lance’s past without asking him. This had to be an exception though, because Lance couldn't walk a step without tripping over himself. Shiro couldn’t tell if it was Lance’s body heat against him or if his clothes were just constricting him and he was running a fever but it was unnaturally hot. Shiro laid Lance down on the bed, unbutton his shirt but not doing any more than necessary. 

“Sometimes I... dream about it.” Lance suddenly started. 

“About what?” Shiro humored.

“The people I’ve killed.” Lance said mournfully, shifting on his bed.

Lance smelled of alcohol but the scent of gunpowder was always engraved in him. Shiro found it as endearing, something to represent his passion and work. Lance saw it as a burden, a disgrace.

“Lance you haven’t killed-“ Shiro stated, but got quickly interrupted.

“I indirectly murder and also directly murder people all the time. It’s my career.”

“You sell the weapons but you don’t use them.” 

“I do thoughhh. I make weapons that people use only to harm, it’s just that I do kill.”

“Lance, my life for eight years before you found me only me being a weapon. I was used as a tool to kill and hurt others.”

“You didn’t want to-“

“But I still hurt them. I hurt anyone that they sent me after.”

“Again,” Lance pouted adorably, “you didn’t want to.”

“You’re making those guns for a living. If the by product is death then… well, the work was fucked in the first place, someone else would’ve made them and taken your place. Just like if I didn’t fight them would had gotten rid of me.”

“... why are you too good for me Shiro?”

“I’m not the one paying the bills.”

“Is it always for the money?”

“Of course not. You know that all too well.” Shiro smiled, brushing a kiss upon Lance’s temple which had Lance blushing profusely. 

“Will you stay with me Shiro?”

“I… I don’t think that would be too smart.” Shiro said, his body hot and sweaty under his suit. 

What was with him? 

“Please? I promise we can go get some expensive food tomorrow! Let me cuddle your tail for a minute at least?” 

“... fine,” Shiro gave into Lance’s demands and out came his tail, “I want steak.”

His dark tail whipped around happily, something Shiro was trying to command to stop moving out of embarrassment. Lance did not seem to mind as he happily took Shiro’s bushy tail and lace his hand through the thick fur. Lance buried his head in the fur, giggling happily drunk. 

“Thanks Shiro,” Lance said, muffled by the fur, “thank you.”

Shiro was fucked. They both were.

————

It was hot. 

It was unbearably hot and Shiro’s skin was scorching. His body was rejecting every surface it touched and his clothes had long been clawed off. Shiro would have to apologize to Lance later… no, now was not the time to think of Lance. Shiro groaned as his mind danced around the thought of Lance and began to show him images that made his whole body shudder.

Lance had gone off to Hunk’s house and left Shiro alone at the request of Shiro before he was fully gone. Shiro used the excuse that he felt sick and was coming down with a fever only to realize too late that it was heat. Shiro had forgotten years ago that heats even existed. He had no medicine to calm down his nerves and he couldn’t even feel his face. Shiro wanted Lance. He wanted his alpha. Shiro had found himself subconsciously walking towards Lance’s room. As he opened the door to messy clothes on the floor he breathed deeply. His senses returned as Lance’s natural scent and musk had filled his lungs. Shiro landed on Lance’s bed flinging his phone somewhere as he buried his nose deep in the blankets.

Crow he was being such a creep… he was being a disgusting pervert. Lance wasn’t his alpha, much less given him permission to use his scent as jerk off material. All sense flew out as soon as his nose was once again hit with alpha. Slick poured out of him like a waterfall and his legs fell open with a groan, presenting to thin air. Shiro whined, canting his hip lightly as his dick stood tall, wanting friction, yet everything was too much already. Shiro took himself into his hand, feeling his hot member throb in his touch. Just masturbating wouldn’t help, no matter how long it had been since he last touched himself. He needed alpha. He wanted a knot.

Shiro found a deep chirp resonate in his throat, a note that got lost as he struggled to breathe. Shiro focused on himself, trying to forget Lance as he moved his hand up and down. He groaned as his own fingers made his back arch. Pre-cum was already leaking, making the noises more obscene than the moans coming from Shiro. Shiro’s wet hand stroked himself up and down, imagining Lance’s on his own. Shiro was panting, shifting to bite down on the pillow under him. His frustration was building as he couldn’t get off properly. It didn’t feel like enough but yet too much at a same time yet he couldn’t get the release he wanted. Shiro twisted and turned in dissatisfaction, his hands running against the sheets until it hit something small and cold. His phone. Lance. 

Shiro wrapped his hand around the phone, finding that it was nearly impossible to pull his hand away from his heat. He wanted his Alpha, and he needed him now. Shiro knew he would regret this once he could fully process what he was getting himself into, but he needed this. At least the thought that his alpha would come. Shiro opened up his messenger and shot one single message.

 **Shiro**  
Alpha

Shiro bit his lip as another wave of nausea hit and Shiro threw the phone away away in turn of wrapping his only hand against his dick again for some relief. Shiro found his hand trailing farther and farther until he found where the slick was coming from. His hole was sopping wet and his slick made it easy to slip in two fingers at the start. Shiro keened, his hips thrusting up and then on his fingers. He was finger fucking himself. Shiro was on fire. Shiro needed to come.

“ _F-fuck_ ” Shiro groaned out lowly.

His orgasm tore his body apart, his arms and legs spasming. The relief washed over him but waned as his refractory period was destroyed due to heat. Shiro was drained, everything was numb and it hurt all over. Shiro managed out a chirp, a submissive whine. A call for help. With fucked up timing, the alpha came running in. His whole forehead covered in sweat and he was panting as if he ran all the way home. 

“Shiro!?”

Shiro’s head jerked to view Lance, who was frozen at the door. His jaw was dropped to the ground and hung more than when they first met. Shiro tried to stand but couldn’t get up. His legs wouldn’t work, his entire body shook. Trembled. He looked down at himself, his front a massive mess. It felt as if he’d come his soul out. Nothing was keeping him in place. His body just wouldn’t work. Thankfully Lance got the idea, and while he was struggling to cover his mouth and nose from breathing in Shiro, Lance was by his side in a second. 

“Oh jesus your dick is out- Hey, Shiro— fuck sorry, I should’ve known. Fever and all that. Have you drank water? Ate anything? I need you coherent please.” 

“N-no. Haven’t. Need alpha.” 

“ _Fuck-_ Shiro don't do that, that’s not allowed.”

Lance pushed himself from off the bed but Shiro had gripped his arm as tight as he could, begging, “No! No, please d-don’t go!”

“Shiro, omega, please I need to go get you food. I- we haven’t discussed if you wanted this. We haven’t even discussed this —“

“Want you. Please? Please??” Shiro looked up at Lance with literally puppy eyes. His ears had come out and were flat against his head as his tail whipped around. 

Lance nearly choked as he looked at Shiro, feeling the heat spread to his own. Shiro could smell interest and arousal seeping out of Lance and it made him melt.

“Let me get you water. Afterwards I’ll.. I’ll help. But I won’t be going inside. Not while you’re like this.”

“Please, anything, alpha!” Shiro groaned, unwillingly releasing Lance’s arm as Lance ran to the kitchen. 

Lance came back with a bundle of water bottles and several boxes of granolas. Lance dumped all the contents onto his nearby nightstand and then went down onto the bed to crouch over Shiro. Lance submerged his head into Shiro’s neck, inhaling deeply and shivering at the intoxicating scent. He rubbed his nose against the inflamed gland, getting a rumbling purr of delight from Shiro.

Lance pressed his lips to lightly kiss the gland, his hands busy mapping over Shiro’s ribs. Shiro had enough of the light teasing touches, grabbing Lance’s hands.

“Don’t. The scars-“

“Are beautiful and soft. Do they hurt?”

“No, no, just… just really hot.” Shiro fumbled.

“Good, let me continue.” Lance ordered, causing Shiro to happily drop his hands and feel the feathery touches. 

“So soft. You’re so strong and soft. Holy crow how are you so cute. So wet… so willing for me.” Lance murmured into Shiro’s ear, talking nonsense as they both got lost in just being with each other.

Shiro gasped as he felt Lance’s hand go down further. Shiro spread his thighs wider and arched his hips up to take every single inch Lance gave him. Lance wrapped one hand around his dick that was quickly turning purple at the tip, pumping it to see Shiro’s dick drip over itself. While Shiro’s hand was straining and nearly ripping up the sheets Lance found his hole, causing him to howl as Lance trailed around it with his fingers.

Moremoremoremore—

Lance slammed two fingers inside of Shiro’s hole. Shiro had cursed a chorus of yes and moans. He never felt more full and content. Over and over again Lance plunged his fingers inside Shiro, timing his thrusts with his hand that squeezed every vein right. Lance’s name on his lips as he howled with the pain and pleasure of it all. His body turned to jello, his legs shook and threatened to fail him. In the air, he smelled Lance and arousal. It only fed him further as he whined against Lance’s fingers that were still inside. Shiro took everything Lance was giving him, whining and keening as Lance sped up. The pleasure was building and mounting him, sending Shiro into a white haze. Threatening to overflow. 

“Shiro— so good for me, perfect omega, beautiful- love you-“

Shiro came, spilling over his stomach and dribbling on Lance’s hand. Shiro panted, his lungs trying to catch up with the numbing pleasure. Shiro did not get much reprieve as he felt the hand on his once again hardening penis begin to stroke it again. He was overstimulated and needed a break, but he didn’t stop Lance and bit his lips. Lance was able to break another orgasm through Shiro, his vision going white as he nearly passed out. By the time Shiro woke up Lance was cleaning his stomach with a warm towel. The warmth settled in his bones as he felt the chill of the air conditioning. 

“Shiro? You awake?”

“Yes, I’m-“

“Do not say you’re sorry. I… I— you weren’t in the right mind and I took advantage of that.” Lance said, continuing to rub lightly over Shiro’s scars.

“Lance, that’s my line. I shouldn’t have been in your room, or even texted you.”

“Shiro… I’m glad that you texted me… you might regret it now but, I’m happy that you let me help. I’m just… I should’ve known that you would get heats. I don’t know, I just forget—“

“Forget I’m an Omega?” Shiro asked, more pained than he realized.

“No. With you I sort of forget we even have these dumb statuses. I guess that just means with you I can be myself… Need water?”

Shiro couldn’t respond properly, his tongue felt heavy in his mouth and if possible he was even more red, “Yes please…”

Lance reached over the bed to grab two bottles. He opened both and handed one to Shiro. They both drank, both nearly chugging the full bottle. Shiro had finished first, wiping the excess water that fell from his lips with the back of his hand. 

“So, is it a good time to say I love you too?”

Lance nearly spat out all of his water.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly felt this was very rushed but I hope it was enjoyable!


End file.
